This invention relates to an elevator apparatus for elevating and supporting equipment, displays, personnel and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an erectable tower structure.
Such structures may be utilized in outdoor locations where they are subjected to wind, requiring structural integrity and supplemental stability means.
Tower structures which may be raised and lowered relatively easily and conveniently transported from location to location are useful in a variety of applications. Such structures may be used for providing elevated support of lighting equipment, sound equipment, electrical equipment, and communications equipment. Additionally, portable tower structures may also be used for providing the support for platforms, exhibits, displays, and statues. In the construction industry such tower structures have applications such as the vertical support for cranes and the structure for cabled elevator cars.
In many applications equipment such as cranes for assembling or erecting tower structures are not available or are not practical. For safety reasons it is advantageous for assembly personnel to be able to stay at the ground or floor level if possible for the assembly and disassembly of tower structures.